


Show

by DickBaggins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, M/M, Porn, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 15:38:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1610357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DickBaggins/pseuds/DickBaggins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean watches a lot of porn, but Sam has more interactive ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show

Dean likes porn; Sam discovers this first hand when they're teenagers and not much changes over the years. Dean _still_ likes porn, still and always, likes to watch it casually on his own but likes it even better with Sam under the table sucking his dick. But the best – Sam knows – is when they jam up in bed together, laptop between Dean's legs and Dean between Sam's, lined up all perfect for a reach around. Dean gets his porn-stare on, eyes fixing on the screen, using Sam's fist like he's barely anything but a toy. Dean sets the pace with his hips, slides his hand over Sam's to dictate the pressure, all while he stares at the laptop, nearly unblinking, huffing out hot sharp breaths and fucking into his brother's hand.

It's not that Sam doesn't _like_ it, he loves when Dean uses him, his mouth, his ass, his hands, but it stops being so interactive when Dean gets that thousand-yard stare. It helps though, since Dean doesn't hear any of Sam's fumbling around behind him. Sam shifts up against his brother's back, rests his chin on his shoulder and slides his phone unlocked. Easy enough to point it down at Dean's cock, split slick and red, slipping through Sam's clenched fist, and it almost looks as good on the small screen of Sam's phone.

Sam jams the phone between his chin and Dean's shoulder, slides his free hand around to the laptop and whispers low, “Can I show you something?”

Dean grunts, steadies his thrusting and sighs, “Yeah, okay,” barely taking his eyes off the screen.

Sam is fast, had everything bookmarked ahead of time so in a few taps, the laptop screen is filled with Dean's dick, Sam's fist, the thick red head pumping in and out and glistening and it takes Dean a second to register but Sam _feels_ it when it happens. Dean tenses up against him, blurts out, “Oh, fuck,” and his dick leaks in a spurt that Sam smears with his thumb.

“Look so pretty, De,” Sam mutters into his brother's ear, grips the phone with his free hand to steady it. His eyes flicker from the screen to his phone to his actual hand gripping Dean's actual dick, and that's decidedly the better view.

Dean's still staring at the laptop though, blinking slow and letting Sam take the lead. “Are...people watching?”

“Mhmm,” Sam says, squints and sees the view count rising steady. “Fifteen, seventeen, that okay?”

“Fuck,” Dean spits out, tips his head back against Sam's shoulder. His breathing goes all irregular, starts and hitches and he eventually nods, mustering, “Yeah, Sammy, like it.” But he doesn't go back to watching.

“Twenty now,” Sam mutters, hand blurring over his brother's dick, moaning a little when he feels it thicken even more in his grasp. “Watch, Dean, come on, gonna make you come and I know you wanna see it.”

Dean groans loud, snaps his head up, eyes indecisive between the screen and Sam's fist; it's all so so beautiful, a whole different view on the laptop even though it's close to his vantage point. It should be weirder, probably, but after a half minute of staring, watching Sam's fist tighten and stroke him slow from the base up to his head, watching his foreskin bunch up, watching and _feeling it_ at the same time and it takes almost nothing, one more smooth stroke and he's jerking his hips up and clenching his teeth and coming in a wet streak up his stomach, on his chin, the rest settling sticky around Sam's hand.

Sam doesn't stop, watching just as rapt as Dean, fingers sliding easy through the beautiful mess he's made of his brother, finally slipping them off and spreading the sticky digits for the camera, watching his brother's come shine against his knuckles. The hits are something like forty now and he can't keep the phone steady, humping restlessly against Dean's back.

Dean tips his head back again, smiles content up at Sam, asks, “So what now?”

Sam was going to wait to suggest it but he _can't_ any longer, curls his jizzy hand around Dean's dick again, barely softening. “Wanna fuck you, wanna do it so everyone can see, Dean.”

He wasn't sure what he expected but it wasn't Dean twitching in his hand. Wasn't Dean shifting and turning and slinging his legs over Sam, straddling his hips with ease. “Like this?” He rolls his hips while he asks, jams their dicks together with his fist and Sam blinks up at him.

The phone won't work, not for this, but he's got it covered, leaning around Dean and setting the laptop's webcam to work, streaming to the same account. That view is even more spectacular, so good he shudders; it's all Dean's ass, spread just a little and Sam grabs it, hauls his brother even closer. “Fifty people watchin', De, fifty people know who your ass belongs to.”

By the time they're done, it's a lot more than fifty.


End file.
